Alternate endings and out takes to Pater Noster
by BokuWaHime
Summary: Alternate endings and out takes to "Pater Noster"- Some Parts are directly taken from the story to set the mood/context. This is part of the Our Father Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate endings to "Pater Noster"- Some Parts are directly taken from the story to set the mood/context. This is part of the Our Father Series.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own "Pater Noster"**

**This is what would have happened if the Volturi had never gotten ahold of Edward, therefore she had never offended Caius**

She got better, in a way. She was eventually courted by Alec of all people, but that hurt too. In time, she was changed but declined to go any further in their relationship, preferring to stay in her own room. She was in limbo, purgatory, and with out knowing why she was there she couldn't help herself.

Under it all, she hungered for Caius' presence in her life. At times, she refused Alec's touch, claiming she needed to think, in reality it was too hard to pretend it was Caius. Too hard to remember she was beneath his notice. The years were long and lonely to her, though she still appeared bright and bubbly to most of the castle's inhabitants.

Marcus knew the truth, yet he still refused to reveal it, still having hope for a happy ending. By now, Aro knew of both's suffering. Together the two hoped that the two would eventually come together, like Aro and Sculpicia and Didyme with Marcus.

He waited in the shadows, watching as she grew into an even more beautiful rose, one that he was forbidden to touch. One that he had sworn to protect. He watched as she slipped into an unnoticable recluse, yet still taking part in castle life.

One evening, she was in the castle. All alone. On the night of Saint Marcus' Day. Such a thing was unheard of. He sat there, on the oppisite side a divider, both of their respective windows and benches cut into the same wall.

He knew there was no one else in the castle, she was all alone. He sat, taking comfort in the fact she was with him, even if she wasn't there for him.

She felt the sobs overcome her, he heard her heaving with impossible tears. He longed to hold her, to wipe the ficticious tears away with kisses, to give retribution to whom ever had offended her.

She wallowed in her sadness, and he yearned to gigve her comfort, her sobs the only indication she was there. That is, until she spoke.

"Caius," she sobbed. He wondered if she had discovered him, and he silently stepped out of the bay window, moving slowly towards her.

He had taken his first step out, still far down the hall, in the shadows, when she collasped. She fell out of the bench, onto her knees, her head in her hands, her long tresses preventing her from seeing him.

"Why, Caius" she cried, "why can't you look at me? Why can't you love me, like I do you?" He was startled, and took a step back at her confession. He finally realized that if she was his mate, she too would have felt the pull. He felt like a fool for not realising this, and cursed himself for causing her pain.

She was dry sobbing, heaving her chest, when she felt a single tear fell from her eye to her hand. She felt the moisture and pulled her hands away from her face. She saw the clear salt water sitting on her hand. Such was her grief that she was the first immortal to ever cry. She heard a step down the hall, and looked down it, looking to see who had disturbed her eternal suffering, one she had hope to accept in time.

She saw the only man it would truly effect. His eyes were wide, unreadable. She knew he was going to run away from her because she was so ugly. Because she wasn't worthy of him.

She scrubbed the back of hand across her face, as she knelt down in front of him.

Her voice was thick, and he felt abominable for causing this, "I am sorry Master Caius, I did not mean for you to see that."

A moment later, she found he as in front of her. His crimson eyes were soft, and he tenderly pulled her out of her stance, and gently pressed his lips to hers. An eternal lock of a lover's embrace.

**The argument starts before Bella commits suicide.**

"How dare you," Aro bellowed, glaring at his brother. Isabella would be walking from her hall to Caius' garden.

"What?" Caius snarled, already in a rage from Isabella's rejection.

"Hurt Isabella," Marcus said tranquilly, the arbitor in this argument, as he had been for all of time. Her delicate feet have just touched the grass.

He snarled, "I barely hurt the harlot," watching as Marcus was finally ruffled, as he had not been for eons.

"Harlot?" Aro screeched, "She has done no such thing. She has been true to you-" She has just taken her first twirl, and Aro has made this fact known to Caius. Her attempts to hide her feelings were futile.

"What?" Caius cried, no longer angry, the prospect of her love more than he could have ever hoped for. Little did they know, this future was in peril. This future might not come to pass, if only they looked outside.

Aro realized he had betrayed Isabella, and said in a low voice, "She was lying in front of Cullen, it was part of a plan to bring him to us. She loved you, and you rejected her so." His heart swelled, before he remembered how he had hurt her so. Surely she would never see him for less than a monster now, he did not know how wrong he was.

He felt defeated, and his eyes widened, and he said, breathlessly, "I love her too." Wishing he could take it all back, the strike, the words, everything. That they could start anew.

That moment outside, below the balconny, the three heard breathless voice, her voice, say, "For you, my darling, my Caius." That was when they heard the dancing, that was when Isabella first stumbled, much of her blood already spilt. They were almost out of time, so close.

**.o.0.().O.().0.o.**

Isabella gently took his knife, that she had taken from her room from when he once cut her peaches, a moment she had treasured with the rest, dragging it across both of her wrists, blood blooming on her ivory skin, the releasing making her euphoric, her white dress beginning to stain a bloody red. She smiled softly, looking at the beautiful flowers around her, the crumbling walls that hid her from the outside world, feeling the soft springy grass below her bare feet. She did not hear the shouting above her, the only words that could have ever made her pause, she only had ears for the music only she could hear.

Her blood was laungiudly leaving her body as she took one step forward, twirling as she did so, dancing, below his very eyes, should he have looked down in from the fray above. She leapt about, gracefully prancing almost.

She was humming, a low tune, and said the only line she could think of, dedicating this to him, "For you, my darling, my Caius," in a voice that betrayed how little life she still had. Her blood was no longer leisurly draining, it was gushing, full force her blood was everywhere. It painted the roses an even more vibrent crimson, the grass soaked in the wetness, her dress covered in the life fluid, the walls splattered from her more vigorous movements.

Above her, they heard her words in the pause in the fray. They looked outside his balcony, where he had swore to never look again, and ran as fast as he could, praying silently to the god he never believed existed, his brothers easily keeing up with him in their desperation.

She was still humming, and did not hear the frantic trio shout, "No!"

She finally stumbled, really her leg refused to hold her up for a moment, and she was off balance, an thud audible to her. She hoped it was all over. Her eyes closed, and she found she could not open them. She welcome the dark bliss, where she dimly thought he would never forget her, no matter how little she mattered to him.

He was the first there, first to hear her slowing heartbeat. His eyes seemed filled with tears, the pain overflowing. He grasped her cooling body, seeing a lingering life, a mere flicker in her eyes. He held her tenderly in his arms, gently sweeping her long tresses out of her face, the blood on her dress staining the white shirt he always wore, the liquid doing more harm than good outside her body. He bit her neck, pleading that she would live with him for eternity. That the fragile star would be bright again.

Jane gently bound her bleeding wrists when she erupted in screams. Though he felt horrid to hear her in pain, he smiled faintly knowing it meant she would never leave him again.

As the guards left, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Isabella, forever," and he heard her heart flutter, even though the frantic beatings, and he knew it would all end well.

**What happens when after Caius slaps Bella, he doesn't close the door?**

She cast her eyes down again, he did not see the tears fall down in twin collums down her face. "Master Caius," she murmurred, her voice thick with the tears he did not see, "I am here to tell you that I did not mean to offend you-"

She stopped as his hand flashed out, hitting her face with all of his hand, her head snapping to the side. This time, he felt the wet tears on her face, felt the gushing blood, saw the salt water and the blood mix, and he relished in her pain. "You are a weak human, Isabella, you did not harm me. You words have already told me too much," and she fell to the floor.

He was about to kick her away, as was his normal reaction to rejection, when he was suddenly struck by how cruel he was to the woman he loved.

He knelt by her side, taking her unconcious face in his hands, cradeling it as he gently licked the wounds. He lightly coated them in venom, and they closed up, four pink marks going don her face, where his trim nails had scraped her.

He put her in his bed, she stirred, feeling a cool body beside her. She opened her eyes, seeing Caius' filled with pain. She was confused, and he whispered, "I'm sorry, love, so sorry."

She gently quieted him with an embrace that smothered all his fears away, and he was content in her arms.

**.o.0.().O.().0.o.**

She laid in his arms, luxurating in the warm sensations he envoked, a motion so tender she had never seen the bitter coven member this exposed. They sat in the bay window, looking to the outside world, content in their bubble.

He held her, oh so gently, careful not to hurt her now fragile body. He stroked her hair, the only thing that hadn't changed, remembering her beauty fondly. He still loved her, and thought her beautiful, it was just different.

**What happens when Caius hit Bella a little too hard?**

She cast her eyes down again, he did not see the tears fall down in twin collumns down her face. "Master Caius," she murmurred, her voice thick with the tears he did not see, "I am here to tell you that I did not mean to offend you-"

She stopped as his hand flashed out, hitting her face with all of his hand. He heard a sickening snap as her head twisted to the side. Too far. The silence where her heart beat was thundering in his ears.

The light was one from her eyes in an instant, and she crumpled to the ground. "Bella," he cried as he caught her, he grasped her cooling body, the cool husk that was once his beloved a tiny bundle of flesh in his arms.

Still he fell to his knees, clutching the cold corpse, gently rocking it, taking the care to gently hold her head in his hands, the wounds did not bleed. His hand left no print, her heart had already stopped beating when it got the full impact. He sobbed, "I didn't mean it, Bella. I didn't mean it," he repeated, that was what alerted the family.

Marcus and Aro arrived there at the same time. Their hearts broke as they saw him, Marcus knelt down beside him, as the rest of the guard arrived. Most seemed to be holding back sobs, and Marcus put his hand on his brother's back. The touch did not comfort him, he would never be the same. "Give her to Marcus, Caius," Aro said, hiding his grief behind the command.

He did not fight, Caius held out his arms to Marcus, and he took the body. Caius caressed her face, where the scratches were, and Marcus stood up. "Felix, make arrangements for her to be buried in the garden," Marcus breathed. He gave the body to the guard member, who in turn began to walk away, all of the guard, the wives, and the other two ancients repeating Caius' gentle touch to her pale, marred, cold, dead face.

He was broken, the light in his eyes gone with hers, and Caius Volturi said his last words to her body as they took it away, "But, I loved you."

Bella decides a different mode of death- the argument happens earlier and Bella is left alone

She walked into the bathroom, knowing the ancients would be there soon, opening the medicinal cabinet. She pulled out the only bottle she needed, holding the cup of water in her other hand. She opened the cap, and took out a small handful of sleeping pills. She took them in incriments of three, and by the time she had finished her head felt fuzzy.

She put the bottle back, finished the glass of water, putting it back by the side of her bed, before crawling back into the middle of the bed. A tear slipped down her scarred face as she though of her unrequited love, of her new family she was leaving. She felt a darkness slowly creep into her head.

A moment later, the three brothers walked into the room. Aro and Marcus both sat in the armchairs beside the bed twin images, their arms crossed, their posture rigid, as they glared at Caius. Caius sat on the edge of the bed, his arm wrapping around Bella as he sat straight up. They did not hear how her heartbeat was infimatecimally slowing down, prearing for death.

He bit his lip, and began slowly, "Bella," he started, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes, "I am deeply sorrowful for hitting you," he said caressing her scars, "I was wrong to hit you. I was angry. Frustrated. I thought you hated me."

He glanced at his brothers, all of them still oblivious to her impending doom, "They told me," her eyes widened and she hoped death to come sooner as he rejected her. She was not prepared for his next words, "And I- I love you Bella." She tried to open her mouth, to tell him what was wrong, anything. But the darkness was a heavy blanket, smothering her, killing her.

She fought for life, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Caius was supposed to hate her, and she was to die in peace. She clawed against the blackness, the spots in her vision, but the darkness was overwhelming her regardless. The silence was long, they thought she was stunned, or her feelings had changed, still Caius was waiting for her responce.

"Bella, love, say something," Caius pleaded, shaking her gently. The three brothers looked at her, finally noticing how her heartbeat was slowing.

Isabella Marie Swan, almost Cullen and Volturi, closed her eyes for the last time, and died.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own the Our Father series, my plots, and my heart. Note! Some Parts are directly taken from the story to set the mood/context. This is part of the Our Father Series. I have posted some links (whole, actual, working links) on my profile that tell you what the three ancients look like to me…**

New Epilogue Amen

Aro certainly knew of the flower that had been a bud, for the few brief moments in the office that died with the harsh frost of reality. With Bella, Caius too perished, much like she had been when she first arrived in Volterra. He did not have the same fire inside, his eyes dull and empty, always black no matter how often they made him hunt. He no longer cared for life, while the two other brothers lived for their wives Sculpicia and Didyme.

But with each year, Caius found hope. He found her, in a sense.

They held a masquerade ball for her death each year, to which Caius was mysteriously absent from the head table. All vampires were invited, filling the lonely halls with laughter and joy, echoes of what Bella had once brought.

The first year, Caius was in the crowds, unable to look at the Cullens from his brothers' perch on the slight riser in the ballroom. He posed as a nomad, and no one spoke to him, sidestepping his sad aura, preferring to make merry without him.

He stood on the sidelines, simply watching the immortals dance, wishing his Isabell could have seen this, that she would have danced with him.

His wish came true.

A moment later, a slender woman in a beautiful ball gown*** (see note \/)** appeared in front of him, she had a pair of angel wings, much like those portrayed by Guido Reni. She was aptly dressed as an angel. She wore a simple mask, a white one that covered the upper half of her face. He saw through it in an instant. It was her. He knew the way his chest pulled him to her.

Her chocolate eyes gave her away, but they were filled with sadness, calling out to him. Her lips were ruby, like blood, and she had no heartbeat. None of the other guests noticed her, save the other two ancients.

They exchanged a look, watching the lovers; they gently touched their family, showing them the scene unfolding before them. Her family looked at her, wanting to get closer, yet not wanting to disturb her. Caius bowed low to her, extending his hand silently. She took it; her hands warm, and he held her, the pair dancing. He pulled her milk white chest close to his, and wrapped his arm about her waist.

Tears streamed from her eyes, not soaking into the rich fabrics he wore, disappearing once they left her face. Her wings wrapped themselves around them slightly, hugging him to her just as her arms did. The other people's eyes went straight through them, not seeing them. They waltzed, Caius leading her.

No words were exchanged. She just laid her head on his chest, and he held her, guiding her through the dance still.

As it wore on, she grew cooler, her warmth waning. The faint flush she had was steadily fading away. He knew at some point she had to go, that she was dead, that this could not last, that heaven would not allow him to see his angel for long. He was a dark creature, he wished she would come every year, because heaven's gates would never open for him, the dark demon he was.

As the dance came to a close, she drew him closer to her. Her lips met his, brushing them gently, and continued to his ear, "Heaven's gates are open to all," she breathed, and then, he was alone.

And he believed.

She would visit him every year, on that day, of the ball, showing up in the crowds. She only ever spoke that, every few years, she would chose someone else to honor with a dance in addition to Caius. She dances now with all three ancients and some of the guard, the ones that remember her and still hold a place in her heart. She stays until she sees the Cullens, then she disappears and they wait another year, finding hope.

*You can find Bella's Ball gown here

http:/en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/File:Empress_Elisabeth_of_Austria_with_diamond_stars_on_her_hair dot jpg

She has a phantom of the opera mask of sorts,

Her wings look like this (This is a painting of the archangel Michael fighting Lucifer, the devil)

http:/en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/File:Guido_Reni_031 dot jpg

Caius is dressed much like he was in Carlisle's painting, but while his outfit is black, and more subdued, Marcus and Aro's are still the same. Again, I have links as to what the trio look like in my head...

http:/twilightsaga dot wikia dot com/wiki/Volturi It is the third picture from the top.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, but I do own the Our Father series, my plots, and my heart. Note! Some Parts are directly taken from the story to set the mood/context. This is part of the Our Father Series. I have posted some links (whole, actual, working links) on my profile that tell you what the three ancients look like to me…

Bella falls asleep, and does not kill herself… (low self-esteem version)

A tear slipped down her scarred face as she though of her unrequited love, of her new family, she had to stay alive for them. She felt a darkness slowly creep into her head, and succumbed to the sleep her body craved so.

**.o.0.O.0.o.**

"How dare you," Aro bellowed, glaring at his brother. He was enraged he had treated the poor girl as such, almost beating Bella in his anger.

"What?" Caius snarled, already in a rage from Isabella's rejection.

"Hurt Isabella," Marcus said tranquilly, the arbiter in this argument, as he had been for all of time, and always would be.

He snarled, "I barely hurt the harlot," watching as Marcus was finally ruffled, as he had not been for eons. This was new to the both, but Isabella was no harlot or ordinary trollop.

"Harlot?" Aro screeched, "She has done no such thing. She has been true to you-"

"What?" Caius cried, no longer angry, the prospect of her love more than he could have ever hoped for.

Aro realized he had betrayed Isabella, just as Caius had, and said in a low voice, "She was lying in front of Cullen, it was part of a plan to bring him to us. She loved you, and you rejected her so." His heart swelled, before he remembered how he had hurt her so. Surly she would never see him for less than a monster now.

He felt defeated, and his eyes widened, and he said, breathlessly, "I loved her too." Wishing he could take it all back, he sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Finally," Marcus huffed, "you speak some sense, what are you going to do now?"

Caius paused, "I do not know, brother."

**.o.0.O.0.o.**

Later, the three brothers walked into the room. Aro and Marcus both sat in the armchairs beside the bed twin images, their arms crossed, their posture rigid, as they glared at Caius. Caius sat on the edge of the bed, his arm wrapping around Bella as he sat straight up.

He bit his lip, and began slowly, "Bella," he started, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes, "I am deeply sorrowful for hitting you," he said caressing her scars, "I was wrong to hit you. I was angry. Frustrated. I thought you hated me."

He glanced at his brothers, both tense, angry, "They told me," her eyes widened and she hoped death to come as he rejected her. She was not prepared for his next words, "And I- I love you Bella."

She froze, but then her eyes narrowed to slits, and she turned over in the bed, curling up.

"I do not believe," she hissed, tears began to flow from her eyes, "_your words and actions have already told me too much_." Caius flinched as she mocked him with his own words.

"Why do you not believe him, piccola?" Marcus questioned her, gently trying to coax her with his words.

They did not think of how a woman reacts to such emotional turmoil. She sat up, seething as she looked at Caius, "Your brothers must have pressured you to say that. Your words were truthful; you have never been known to lie. You wanted to break the human, humiliate her, it was a game. Yet now, you come into my room, looking as if you have been tortured, and tell me you love me?"

He was about to respond, when she cut him off, screeching, "Why is it you lie _Master Caius_? Do you wish to torture a human this way? I would never wish this upon another, and though I have long paid my debt to you in my blood, you wish to twist the knife in my heart. A woman cannot live when the one she loves hurts her, lies to her."

By now, the whole castle was listening, and they heard her next words though she whispered them, "You are cruel." She walked to the bay window she had in her room, looking out to the city at midnight. It was black, the sun and moon having died that night.

"You toy with me, saying nothing when you met me, I loved you from the first day here, when you only gave me a passing glance, I knew you could never love me, I know," she whispered still, as the brothers watched her, transfixed where they stood with her words, as the guard and wives were. "We all knew you hated me then, and you pretended to enjoy my company, spending time with me," she toyed with the ledge, as if talking about the whether outside, "I was deceived thinking you were fond of me, if not more. I try to lure Edward in, so I can break all ties with him, and start anew with you, that you might like me then. It backfires, and you end up letting him free, leaving him to haunt me. I try to apologize, and instead of accepting that, I pay my debt in blood and what ever pitiful beauty I had."

She looked at them fully, and they saw how empty her eyes were. "I guess you win," she said, and tipped herself over the ledge.


	4. Chapter 4

Introduction!

I had written a drabble, "She committed a Murder Even after suicide" and it wouldn't leave me alone. But I figured that Aro would see Marcus' view on the bonds, so I nixed the idea.

...

But what about Caius? The oft forgotten one... Hence the creation of "Pater Noster" I had e-mailed the message below to my friends… and I just copied it. This is the closest I have ever come to a Team Aro story, but if you look between the lines in "Pater Noster" you will notice Caius acts a little like Aro, that is why. This is kind of a treat to "TeamAroPickle".

Below is an original copy of the e-mail I had sent out.

"_I wrote this, evidently it is a BellaxAro story, where this is the ending... Apparently, Bella loves Aro. Aro loves Bella, but doesn't tell her. She commits suicide, knowing she could never live without his love. I want to know if I should make this a whole story._

Isabella gently took the razor, dragging it across both of her wrists, blood blooming on her ivory skin. She smiled softly, looking at the beautiful flowers around her, the crumbling walls that hid her from the outside world, feeling the soft springy grass below her bare feet.

She took one step forward, twirling as she did so, dancing. She leapt about, gracefully prancing almost. She did so for about ten minutes before she first stumbled, really her leg refused to hold her up for a moment, and she was off balance, an almost unnoticeable thud even to immortals.

She regained her bearings, and began her deadly dance again. She spun around, elegantly swirling around his garden. For the last time. They would never know why she did this, probably attributing it to her fragile metal state, Only Jane knowing of Isabella's feelings, seeing it in her eyes and those of her master, hoping, like Marcus, the two would be pushed together by fate.

As the blood left her body, she was only propelled by her will. She pushed herself, giving this dance to him. Again, she began to move, but she fell again, her fragile body hitting the grass, making so sound. She lifted herself again, her heart beats numbered, drenched in her own ruby blood that was so valuable to them.

She moved, and finally, when she could go no more, she fell to the ground, never to rise again. She whispered her last words, unintelligible to most. The soft grass was fading from her, the sunlight dimming, the birds' chirping sounding oh so far away.

In his study, he heard her, and ran as fast as he could, praying silently to the god he never believed existed. He was the first there, the only to hear her last heartbeat. His eyes seemed filled with tears, the pain overflowing. He grasped her cooling body, seeing a lingering life, a mere flicker in her eyes. He bit her neck gently, pleading that though she had no blood, she would live with him for eternity.

That he could finally tell her.

Her eyes were dead, and he dropped the shell that was once his secret beloved, her body falling with a loud thud that all the bystanders heard, as they looked upon their master, grief in their crimson eyes.

He broke, the light in his eyes gone with hers, and for the first time ever Aro Volturi finally knew what it was like to cry.**"**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own the Our Father series, my plots, and my heart… And the fever that is getting me out of college**

**Ever wonder where Bella got that knife? Just an out take….**

They sat in an alcove above the garden, in her room, where Caius sat holding a plain, brown, bag. She looked at it curiously, wondering what sort of a gift would be in such a simple bag that they would give her.

"Close your eyes," he said simply, and her eyes fluttered shut and he opened the bag, holding it under her nose. She siffed delicatly, her eyes gleaming with joy as they opened.

"Peaches?" she said eagerly, so glad they had given her such a simple gift, thanking whomever was out there for giving her her favorite fruit so out of season.

He grinned, nodding, pulling out a beautiful ivory handled knife, handing both to her.

She carefully ran the blade around the edges of the soft flesh, pulling nicely portioned slices from the pit. When she finished cutting it, she licked her fingers, sucking the precious juice into her mouth.

He took each piece, feeding her, as the sun fell into the darkness that was night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own the Our Father series, my plots, and my heart. Note! Some Parts are directly taken from the story to set the mood/context. This is part of the Our Father Series. **

**Bella hears what they are saying….**

How dare you," Aro bellowed, glaring at his brother. They did not hear the heartbeat of Isabella beneath them, in Caius' garden.

"What?" Caius snarled, already in a rage from Isabella's rejection.

"Hurt Isabella," Marcus said tranquilly, the arbiter in this argument, as he had been for all of time.

He snarled, "I barely hurt the harlot," watching as Marcus was finally ruffled, as he had not been for eons. They did not hear her steps, nor any of the low noises she made.

"Harlot?" Aro screeched, "She has done no such thing. She has been true to you-"

"What?" Caius cried, no longer angry, the prospect of her love more than he could have ever hoped for.

Aro realized he had betrayed Isabella, and said in a low voice, "She was lying in front of Cullen, it was part of a plan to bring him to us. She loved you, and you rejected her so." His heart swelled, before he remembered how he had hurt her so. Surely she would never see him for less than a monster now.

He felt defeated, and his eyes widened, and he said, loud in the silence around them, "I loved her too." Wishing he could take it all back.

That moment outside, below the balcony, the three finally heard a voice cry, "Caius!"

**~.o.O.o.~**

All was quite in the gardens beneath his study, where Isabella twirled her mind drifting from this world. A shout broke the silence.

"How dare you," a commanding voice roared, she looked around as she thought they had found her. She was alone as she realized the voice was that of Aro, hearing it come from above her, her blood oozing slowly from her delicate wrists.

She quelled as she heard the tones of her secret beloved in anger, "What?" his voice raw and feral in the clear air, almost quaking in fear from it.

Then, someone murmurred something she didn't catch, her ears straining like those in the rest of the castle, again beginning to dance when there was no one near by.

Again, her love's furious growl rung out, "I barely hurt the harlot," this time she doubled over, shaking in self-hatred for causing him to be like that. For there was no other who had offended him so, hating the very space she inhabited for offending him.

"Harlot?" her savoir came in the form of Aro, "She has done no such thing. She has been true to you-" Tears formed in her eyes as he told Caius of her love for him, one she believed to should be quashed for his hatred of her, the darkness in her mind forming more densly, the last dredges of her will relinquishing control to her self loathing.

"What?" She heard his voice ring out, to her sounding incredulous, as if her love was something to take as shamful, that she was worse than the dirt on the floor.

She heard no more, collasping on the grass, her knees holding her erect, as she cried into her hands, blood mixing with the tears. But the blood was coming out slowly now, the cuts forming scabs on her now-healing wrists. She sobbed, hating herself for not being beautiful enough for him, for not pleasing him, for being such a terrible person.

She wept tears of haterd for herself, loathing herself for so offending him, as she tugged her wrists, hoping they would again open, and she would suceed in killing herself. But it did no good, and they began to close up as her body fought with her. Finding no words to sooth her, she simply cried his name.

**~.o.O.o.~**

They looked outside the window, the brothers seeing the poor girl on her knees. Crying tears, her blood spattered across the garden, shaking with hic cups, and her voice gutteral as she whispered the name of her beloved again and again. Only a few moments later, Caius was by her side, gently taking her hands from her amazed face. Kissing the salty tears from her eyes, so sweetly as her heart and her eyes wept tears of joy as he whispered his love to her.


End file.
